The Chad Gardens
Chad Gardens principality Lore and description The goals and philosophy of the Chad's are same in nature to the MSO with missions at it's center fold. these missions vastly differ in ways unthinkable to the regular MSO soldier. Missions of espionage and cover ups are gone to be replaced by glorious missions of exalted light. Friendship and self improvement are core values practiced within the chad gardens, members trek hours from their regions to train, party, usurp and triumph alongside each other. At each outing a gardens member has always willingly gifted their household to rest in after a night of triumph. The origins of the gardens secret cult started at the gym and was namesake only, the name was coined after member Knight paladin George over saw the entire gym working in tandem and shed a proud tear noting that this haven was the birth place of the group to be known as chad gardens. The gardens were spoken of mostly in secret to never rouse suspicion of feelings of withdrawal within the MSO. However when only among members of the gardens, wild talk and appraisal would be conversed and missions anew would be started. mission spearhead Max Cooper's inner networking let him find new missions at incredible speeds. outing after outing was done and soon many men's allegiance to the MSO was completely faded. departure was fully made to the gardens in the early summer of 2018 along with a splinter faction of the MSO following. Notable roster Sattmantos, the crippled deity of muscle. Max Cooper, communications expert and historian. Gerald R, Once exalted captain of many. Louis Ward, the legs of the gardens. Kian T, The spine of the gardens. Trevorsad, the strongest yet weakest willed. Sasha B, bulk prince. George Z, the herald of Righteous, Kino body, Kris, Cookie Von C, Christian R, Michel R, Kyle T, Matt T, Quinlan R, Fabian, Louis #2, Asian man, David C, Jason T Missions The exalt-hood of Righteous Jaw Great fiends illuminated the path to the lodge, a deep wood we were in, stumbled upon them and thought we shared the same desire to travel to New Scarborough. I quickly found out that I wasn’t so much of a companion as I was a captive walking with this group of fiend lords. I plan my escape once we were close destination. Words spreads that Cookie Von C will be there, I’m panicked but rather than succumbing to my worry, I clench and compose as we arrive without disturbance. Once I arrived I united with Paladin Gerald and Rogue Max. we started conversing and I found quite a fit breasted girl. As the celebrations went on I watched many relationships turn to ash with a proud phoenix being borne from them. As they say, a demon prince always reemerges from the ashes of defeat. From this moment I remembered to raise victory in dark root garden after I returned home. Twas the note set. It is then when I see a triad Korean Ogre trying to caress this beautiful brown possibly Thai G by using his Gangster Loewi statue behavior. Like lightning striking down the Hindenburg, she explodes, calling me cute furiously and gets away from the dastardly beast. I think to myself “Not even a demon #Ascended.” And that she wasn't. Christian then shows up and he’s gleaming. Half way through this jam I’m chatting up this 3.1415??? (that’s pie for you Cro-Magnons) when it starts going. Start Zyzz posing with her in the mirror and find out she’s Aces. Takes my phone and posts a pic of her and I. after awhile of fuckin around we start talking how we despise such random hookups, singing stuff and more. We’d both prefer something more special… So, we make plans for next Friday… as she leaves, one last grasp and clench on my chest is felt and I see her leave. Paladin Gerald then whispers to me, “that’d better be your first brah.” As I silently hurrah a familiar lady creeps out of the basement coming to talk to me. This lil short, ginger/blonde thick Ass, basically and beautifully nude bombshell daemon walks up to me and says “So, do you wanna hookup?” I think of the promise I just made but another revelation breaches my pense… “I’ve been wanting to K this girl for a whole year brah and I have it, for free?! HAhaHAHAHA.” But, I reject it, say “maybe another time.” And she follows with heavy “there isn’t gonna be a next time.” And walks off angerly. Realize I just committed S class broery of denying the tallest order thot. A silent victory pose follows. Praise the sun and toast as I walk moonlight. I tell Christian and he hugs me. Leaving cookies territory, we head to max’s base. I shift forth and walk through St. Clements until I reach Allenby. 3 apyr’s are sitting down. Abyss Crawler Billy, Marvellous Jake and a third chaotic woman . We sit at the bonfire, Billy has consisted off a diet of darts (cigarettes) and salt and vinegar chips. Truly sad. Tell them to all watch Tigtone. I tell them the wonders of the dark root basin and it’s marvelous sprinklers. Inspired and fully in need of the washroom, the gang walks to the giant park sprinklers. I reach the middle, pull down my pant and assert territory on the field. A pose of victory followed. CRITICAL FOE DEFEATED. Satisfied we part ways and rest now. Righteous Jaw Vs Big D lore Walking through the twilight grotto, I was betwixt within the beautiful and mossy tree branches. The moonlight creaking in passed the rough branches and illuminated the droplets of water falling below, a large leaf carrying what seemed like a lake full of these moonlight teardrops sank, over encumbered by the weight, I grasped the leaf and took a mighty swig. The moonlight water caresses my gullet and imbues my will with the power of a twilight night. I could spot an ending to this path, yet I had a guttural emotion to halt here. Casting that feeling down, I glance forward, my path had been barricaded with thick moonlight branches. Intrigued, I put forth my weapon, a righteous slash of lightning followed. Destroying the branches and cleared a path straight through, sheathing my crescent axe I walk forward, satisfied and Utterly quenched, the feeling of worry leaves. Soon after the grotto comes to an end. At the edge of the grotto, massive stone structures resembling a cultist sanctuary can be seen. Ritualistic glowing runes engraved to the stones and all. A figure lies in the middle of the stone henge. Her hair was midnight-black, and it flowed over her shoulders. She had nectar sweet lips. They were blossom soft. Her Mysterious intellect called out to me along with her covetous ravishing set of rounded and supple bosoms. They Yielded a perfect calming sense to the mind when thought of and called out to thy soul. The black veil serving as a boarder to cover such insatiable desires when witnessing them. Any sane man lucky enough to get a glance would be loured and brought into madness craving such a priceless and magical bust. A wonderful intimidation to any challenger. With that, she turned with a brilliant and subtle jiggle. The dark sorceress followed by thrusting herself, now looking towards me, pumping and firming up her chest, making her magnificent and beautifully formed front look eagerly vast, putting my chest and plate mail to shame. Luckily, I had my helmet on, so my embarrassment was hidden. I hesitated to lift my weapon, I was in a deep mesmerizing eye contact to her swollen bounty. Though, a moonlight droplet fell to my forehead and snapped me out for a second. I then realized why I was here. A deep history lies between us. Once, in a time without anguish, we made a promise to that if either of us fell unto the dark we’d spare one another from living an eternal nightmare. Over the months after this promise, she’d meet and delve within the ancient dark sorceries. Corrupting her forever. The kind and gentle nature of hers was vanquished forever. How naïve I was to leave her alone. This, sorceress put her trust in me and I let her become something akin to a humanoid beast. Pushing this thought back I once again, unsheathed my crescent axe, now glowing with a moonlight tinge. The branches cut earlier enchanted my holy blade with their brilliant sap and awarded it with the power of night. Caught off guard a conjured, deep stone giant bowed to the dark and brilliant breasted maiden and held forth a Great sword of Moonlight. We’re on even treads now. As she raised it elegantly, the stone giant crumbled behind her and created a veil of mist. She vanished, though my imbued axe could feel it’s cousin’s presence. The crescent axe started to glow with a blinding light and suddenly the dark sorceress showed herself and plunged her moonlight great sword into a tree of twilight. Missing me, I roll and struck at her to get immediately blocked by her own great sword. The great sword releases a dark blast of moonlight energy and blinds me. Tumbling, I manage to get up to have my throat be poked with the blinding great sword of moonlight. Wet and without thinking, I ask why she turned on her own kind. to my dismay, I get an answer. Part 4/5 “I’ll never forget your betrayal of leaving me…” Sweating profusely, I ignore her supple tantalizing apices to glare at her untouched and mesmerizing face and spot a new rune that I’ve never seen before. Two runes resembling signs. A knight’s righteous insignia beside an elder drakes Jaw. My eyes light up. She notices my glance toward her runed skin and covers them with one hand, dropping her great sword to the cool grass. “so” I say, “You never forgot.” The dark sorceress is trembling. she’s silent, this was my only chance. “never forgot, RIGHTEOUS JAW!?” At this point, I force off my helmet revealing my enhanced angle of pure calcium. A thoroughly Chiselled angular prismatic jaw, my edge of masculinity is pointing to the dark sorceress’s chest followed by a wide smile from myself. With the twilight now reflecting off my exposed chops, the dark sorceress is blinded, and I kick her off. With her great sword now absent from defending her, I throw the moonlight crescent axe at her. Striking and deeply nuzzled in the middle of her giant perfectly formed breasts. Standing now, I see she’s pursed herself to the ethereal stone grounds. I voice my disappointment in her dark ways and get ready to make the last strike, but it doesn’t come in the form of a strike. It’s done with words alone. Tearing up I see she’s deeply emotionally wounded. A heavy sadness brings her down. Now knowing my job is done. I look upon my moonlight axe stuck inside her, perfectly fitting into her veiled chest. I turn away without a word and start walking away. She cries out “I want to touch your cold face but your soul walks away…” I say without turning “my silence means a prayer.” She struggles to understand and lets out one last sentence. “So now you just walk away?” I close my eyes and moonlight tears start to form. I jut out my jaw, crying for my eternal regret. I say, “I’ll meet you another day”. A white noise sound of fading and a shimmer of light follows her demise. The light from my axe ceases to glow now. I leave empty handed and wander, looking towards the twilight skies. the path lead by Siegfried New addition to the spam crew! Righteous jaw summon ally. After a disastrous adventure to find nothing but a lie, I was distraught. Full of anxt and despair, though through this darkness was a familiar ally that appeared upon me. A feline friend who I'd named Seigfreid appeared before my very eyes. At incredible speeds it immediately remembered me and rubbed up against my lone calve and circled me a few hundred times. Surprised and ecstatic I proclaim its name aloud attracting no one in the process. As I lay down it circles me once more before it lays nuzzled against my left thigh. I feel its quiet purr as it sits beside. Moral boosted. I sat a while pondering with Siegfried, thinking if he could eat cliff bars when all the sudden he got up and dashed away. Now sitting on a road it looked back one final time gesturing me to follow it, but I knew I had a path of my own to go down. So we quietly separated. Until next time my guiding friend. The first encounter with shields Shields... The name rung through the newly blossomed gardens and wilted any plant to brace it's sonic waves. An ally? A friend? A rival? Was this foe real? he was thought as a mere fool but once doing a little digging into the past at every crucial party, every tragic event that the gardens would have grace to witness, Shields has always been deep in the backgrounds, unnoticeable until now. scholar Jaw was the first to notice this, he would puppeteer and almost, maria-net people into doing deeds for him. making them his thrall and bidding them to buy drugs for him to farm experience points in video games. his way of doing this was a classic baiting tactic. Make his house open with food, water, drugs etc and invite weaker individuals over to influence them slowly. The fooled humans would then feel a sense of owe to the dark lord shields and stay with him, his gifts would fade ad be replaced with a give and take system. less and less would be given to the thrall and he/she under his hand would do more of his bidding. They were always free to leave although few did permanently. It was all noticed after some of the chads brushed paths with him. With us he was devoid of his foolish nature, going under a much more sinister undertone personality, Jaw had the chance to pair with him for nights of few, never afraid to crack to his pressures shields understood he couldn't control him and so he allied himself to a prosperous relationship, covering each others back when shields was injured, Jaw would carry him to safety and lead him to sustenance. Shields would get back none maliciously with food and place of rest with no strings attached. It was at this point Jaw saw him as a friend renaming him the Darkeater after one of the most sinister beings of mythology. With Jaws light and Darkeater shields's evil contrasting every so comedically brilliant he was soon made an exception to the chad gardens roster. As a part of the gardens his evil spread exponentially, when together he'd let out vile intoxicating fumes to whoever wanted and il-advised minds drunken by ales. the most extraordinary case was of shields asking jaw to light a girls hair ablaze while she was fooling around with a close friend. Cold death was seen in his eyes and Jaw recoiled, walking away into the dirtied waters of Toronto. after the suns zenith and summers end shields has gone into a peculiar hiding, no one knows why he is like this, no one realizes what he's doing to people, and no one knows how he's in the back of every critical story/party. Hes just one big shielded enigma. The Darkness of Shields one linear party story gang. Pure snake venom. Im going to Shields mansion and I'm excited. Starting inside I greet the summer crew and start talking. To my supreme surprise I see a winestein individual giving heavy curses. Basking in concern, Shields pulls me aside and graciously hands over a voodoo concoction to inhale. Since it's his day, I cooperate and take too much to his liking. Afraid of what I've done I see Deezed spanish/Filipino/white Jesus appear with a Cuban. Says some nonsense and enjoys himself. I smile. Burning within me is the evil concoction, brimming me with otherworldly feeling and emotion. While enveloped in this I look to see 3 babes appeared in front of me. I immediately tell them my grimoire of adventurous tales. In a cheerful bliss I speak of past journeys until a cataclysmic demon succubus halts my courting attempts. With every word I speak she speaks over loudly exposing falsehoods upon myself. The passionate fury betwixt my soul is coming to exalted heat now. She speaks insistently about a friend of mine, trying to reassure herself that he wasn't a true lover. It was like an eternity watching her rant about this conflicted past relationship, when all the while scaring away my fare maidens! She forms a continuous loop in saying these things. Begrudgingly, I hatch a plan to break her schizo melt down. Instead of telling her to leave at once, I hear her whole story out and to my surprise she finishes and the loop has mended. I furiously point to a group of unsuspecting settlers and lure her to them. Arch demon destroyed, but with great costs. This luring unfolds and succeeds so I swiftly walk back. What I had feared has become a reality. The babes have dispersed. I looked to the oppressive black sky and damned the horrible sabotage. The only saving grace was watching Shields poisoning someone in front of me. Usurpation Night and unknown revenge Everything I’ve seen, still not the past. I can’t discern this revenge, was it deserved? Did I do purposely? Not completely. It's 11PM outside Brooding with the fellowship of the Chad awaiting to get inside Muck Fortress Tequila Jacks and follow through with our mission. Urien (Me) and Urien (Sasha) schemed an Indian plan to Hookup with girls to try and put sticky notes that said things like: Follow @Dryden.416 & @Christian_renaudn or MOMMYGF WITH BIG MILKIE. Each stick equalled to 10 points. SO, we waited under the veil of night until the runed door opens having to answer its bastard questions to gain entry. I immediately start dancing around some Qt’s and Uggos when I find mega Jewish alchemist @Geraldrossen_fitness, @KianGains, and @krx_s. Like a true covenant we all shake hands and restore our resolves along with gaining a new-found courage. After this I wave dash backwards into a crowd spotting a familiar summer school chapter woman, Atalanteandil along with a tall attractive friend. I reluctantly greet with her, straying away from her penetrating glare to immediately converse with her tall beaut. She takes my hand and I hastily dance her through the crowd to the borders to chill. I start mixing conversing with my retard story speech and she’s dying. As I raise the intensity of the dancing, my wholly flexed body is melding with hers until with one fell critical art I fixate my ape level jaw and fuse my lips onto hers. Moving forward, I open my eyes to see an immense anguish shadow. Atalanteandil, the one I was shunned by. I saw her soul just, fade away as she continuously gazed at me passionately gorging on her friends’ tongue. At this point of no return I knew gang. I knew I’d vanquished my dark vengeance and overcame such treachery. With this, an exponential pattern of fuckery continued. Pure jungle booty low tier god action and beautiful big milkie ebony girls. Meanwhile im sticky noting all their backs when I noticed every hookup was forever deeply within the curse of Morgoth, as whenever I would open my eyes for a second, I could see the downward shattered gaze of Atalanteandil piercing through my ebony JUSTICE and attacking me. And after causing such emotional distress and confusion to the veiled female she hastily vanished. Never again to be the once glorious aggressor she was before. With the critical foe vanquished I felt fatigued and like ash. Now finished, I was drawn to the center pedestal ready to shatter though something saved me. I could see the ethereal hands of all my comrades reaching out to me. With a thankful tear I raised my arm, closed my eyes, and held tight as I was raised by my brothers. I stood the center in front of hundreds, awarded with a bootylicous babe afflicting a fierce 180 ° grind as I then SURGED with power and rose like the triumphant PEHONIX with an exalted Zyzz pose. Forever unbroken will the fellowship of the chad be! Humanity Restored!